Poland's Halloween Bash
by Fairylust
Summary: Germany, Italy, and Japan find themselves stranded yet again. They are attacked by the allies yet again. However, it is Poland who comes to Italy's rescue! He decides to have a Halloween party and invites everyone! Well...almost everyone...


**Poland's Halloween Bash**

**Part 1: The Invitations**

Crackling the sappy twigs that were thrown carelessly into its blistering core a fire glowed ominously in the dark, whilst ocean waves rolled in calmly and the soft sound of piano music drifted through the night. Sitting around a campfire Japan, Germany, and Italy (with Austria a few yards off playing his piano) sat in a thick silence. It had been a hard day what with them yet again landing on a deserted isle–Germany searched every square inch for one of China's vacation homes only to find disappointment around every corner. After three days without food, save for the fish Japan caught, exotic bird eggs Germany gathered, and pasta noodles Italy somehow managed to endlessly provide (much to his comrades growing distaste) they were ready for one of their boats or airplanes to spot them so they could get off that God forsaken isle and back to the comfort of their homes.

"Where are those damn Allies?" Germany muttered with growing annoyance. "They found us three times before when it was inconvenient. What's taking them so long?"

"Maybe they used America's map and got lost?" Japan suggested.

"Ah, Japan, I didn't know you made jokes!" Italy laughed.

Japan stared at him with obvious confusion. "What joke?"

"You know-"

Suddenly, a flash of movement accompanied by flashing lights, frightened wails, and thick clouds of smoke alerted the trio plus Austria that something was obviously wrong. Pulling out his gun, Germany stood ready to fight alongside Japan as he took his battle stance, the blade of his sword gleaming in the firelight. Screaming in fear Italy got out his white flag and began to run about wildly, waving it like a madman and declaring that he surrendered.

"We're her-ah!" America started, only to be interrupted quite rudely when England angrily elbowed him in the face. Once on the ground England started to kick America while shouting at him, clearly enraged over something. This caught the Axis Powers off guard leading them to stare and gape at this spectacle, even Austria had stopped playing his piano to watch.

"What the hell?" Germany exclaimed.

"I thought he was your ally?" Japan questioned.

"..."

"..."

Neither Italy nor Austria made a comment, still staring as England cooled off upon realizing that their enemies had been watching and started to laugh nervously, rubbing the back of his neck like he'd been caught doing something embarrassing. "Uh...sorry, about that. It's a long story and involves why it took us so long to find you, but-" America shot up then, knocking England over and ignoring the fact he had a bloody nose to shout, "China now!"

As ordered China, who had already drawn his weapon, surged forwards ready for combat, much to the shock of the four observers.

"What?!" Japan and Germany exclaimed in unison.

Italy screamed.

Austria hit some melodramatic notes on his piano.

Three seconds later after using his trusting cooking pot to render both Germany and Japan semi-conscious, China stood threateningly over a cowering Italy who started to shout as loud as he possibly could, "Somebody, anybody, please help me!"

_CRASH!_

That's when a ship smashed into the shore, shocking the Allies who all gaped at the large vessel in astonishment. "What is that?!" France exclaimed. Italy screamed louder as it cast its menacing shadow over them all. Germany and Japan sat up with Italy cowering between them, whilst they stared at it in awe.

"Wait..." Germany muttered, giving the red and white flag that fluttered in the wind a critical eye, "isn't that...Poland's flag?"

As if on cue said nation appeared, staring down at them from the side of the ship. "Oh, great I've found you! Like hi everybody!" He laughed, waving and smiling at them, excluding Russia who he ignored completely.

"What are _you _doing here?" Russia called, smiling in his usual friendly way, although his creepy purple aura was flaring up, causing both China and France to take two cautious steps off to the side.

"Better question," England cut in, "how did you find us?"

"No, better, better question," France interjected, giving England a hard shove, "what do you want? Not meaning to be rude or anything, but we're kind of in the middle of something here."

"Oh, right. Well, like, you see it's like this...so I was like visiting with the Baltic States and while they were acting all depressed and screwed up I like started to read some of America's books-great stories, by the way!"

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, anyway, I totally liked the plot of this one book about Halloween-"

"You mean the one where-"

"Don't interrupt! It's like rude and stuff!"

"Let me guess," Russia spoke up, seeming to be vaguely amused, "you're going to buy a cake and toss around some confetti, and you'll call it a party? How cute!"

"Hmm?" Poland then waved a hand in the air to bat away invisible bugs. "Hey, guys, did you, like, hear something? Whatever it was is totally annoying." Laughing he waved it off to get back on topic, "Anyway, I'm here to drop off invitations. I've got one for each of you!" Tossing his legs over the rails of his ship he took a leap, miraculously landing on his feet in spite of the wet sand. He handed Austria his invite first before moving over to where Japan sat.

"Each of us?" Japan echoed with slight confusion.

"Yep, totally!" Poland nodded, handing Japan his invitation that was wrapped in a baby blue envelope and had delicate, girlish pink writing on the front. "There ya go! I'll see you there, won't I?"

"Yes, even though I know nothing of Halloween I will be sure to arrive an hour early."

"Great!" Poland chirped, moving on to drop Germany his invite alongside Italy's. He seemed keen on getting _both _France and England to come over without argument, but it was a difficult thing to achieve since England was more than a little reluctant to be in the same room as his rival who may or may not get smashed while there.

"Don't worry," Poland assured him, "I'll make sure there's like only a teensy bit of wine and lots of snacks! Nobody's gonna get wrecked while I'm there!"

_Snacks?_ Chine grinned at hearing this, plucking his invite from Poland's hand. "In that case I'll be sure to come." he said cheerily.

"Great! Hey, America, how 'bout it?"

"Yeah, count me in!"

"All right! Oh," Poland handed America one of the last two invites in his possession, "and could you give this to Canada whenever you see him?"

"Sure, but he might be a thousand years late. You know how he likes to disappear."

"Yeah, yeah, great. Just makes sure he gets it, kay?"

America laughed and promised he would.

"I suppose I'll just take that-" Russia started, having creeped his way up behind Poland, and seeing the blonde only had one more left he knew it must have been to him. But as he reached for it Poland jerked it back, giving a smile of plastic as he shook his head, "No, sorry, but this one is for someone else."

"Oh, is that right? Well, who is this other person? I'm the only other one left here?"

"England!" Poland called to the nearby man as he read his invite. Holding up the remaining one Poland said the words that struck Russia colder than any winter snow, "Could you give this to Sealand for me?"

Nodding, England took the invitation from Poland and cast Russia a wary eye. He could sense the surprised anger and resentment seeping from Russia's aura, as well as the cool indifference that was Poland's own aura, which conflicted with Russia's most dangerously.

"Ah, wait," Russia said after a moment of thought, "I know what happened here. You forgot-you must have-simply forgot, to bring mine, right?"

"Uh, nope, sorry," Poland promptly replied with a sweet smile, "yours must've, like, gotten lost in the mail or something. That's a real bummer, huh?"

Russia responded with a sweeter smile that was contradictory to the evil fury that was practically rolling off his being. Maybe this had something to do with Russia trying to partition Poland so much, whatever the reason nobody said much of anything as the two had their creepy aura glowing contest for about five minutes.

Poland then turned nonchalantly to pad back to his ship where two sailors lowered a ladder for him to climb up on and two or three others stood nearby with guns at the ready should anyone, nobody in particular *cough* Russia *cough* tried to attack Poland while his back was turned. Pulling back the ship then began to sail off at a rapid pace while Poland waved his goodbyes, calling, "I, like, seriously hope to see you guys tomorrow! Don't forget to read those invites! Kay? Bye!"

An awkward silence ensued.

"That..." Germany finally muttered, "was weird."

Everyone else, save for Italy and Austria, nodded their agreement.

"Hey, France," Russia asked, gazing at the nearby Frenchman, "why do you think Poland forgot my invitation? I'm a fun guy, right?"

There was a second of uneasy silence, then, "Oh, Russia, uh...sorry, but I forgot...umm...my condoms are on fire!" France then made a hasty retreat, followed by the other Allies, whilst the Axis all stood and rushed off after them, fully prepared to risk being captured so long as they got far from this isle...and Russia...who should probably calm down before they let him steer their ship.

"Russia, please," France implored, as their ship headed for a lightening storm and Russia tried to fight off England and Japan whilst America, Germany, and China sailed in place of the furious Russia. "I beg of you, don't sail angry!"

**To be continued...**

_~!Hetalia!~_

* * *

**Part 2: The Party**

Arriving home, internally livid, Russia put on the usual smile, but it was clearly strained, as he was instantly greeted by a quaking Latvia who informed him about how he'd already collected their mail and left it for Russia in his office. He then went on to explain how the others were getting ready for Poland's party, which earned him a broad smile from Russia. Quaking the boy instantly sensed he'd said something wrong...again.

"You three got invitations to Poland's party, Latvia?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Russia, we all did. Estonia says he'll help me pick out a costume an-"

"Latvia, were you aware–were _any _of you aware–that I would not receive an invitation to this party?"

"Uh...no, Mr. Russia...I've actually been too busy thinking of a costume to realize that you hadn't gotten an invitation, but then again you have tried to partition Poland a lot in the past so it's no wonder he wouldn't invite you."

"Latvia!" a pair of stunned gasps from across the room where both Estonia and Lithuania stood in the doorway, having been coming to get the smaller nation to discuss the matter of his costume when they walked in on him being confronted by Russia.

"You know, Latvia," Russia said, resting a hand atop his quivering subordinate's head, "I think I know what the perfect costume would be for you."

"Oh? Wh-what is it, Sir?"

"A mouse." Russia's gloved hand gripped the boy's head tighter, making Latvia think of a mouse in the claws of a ferocious cat. He and Russia must have been sharing the same thought because the larger nation was smiling quite darkly, knowingly. "It's perfect, don't you think? Yes, a trembling, sniveling, little mouse would suit you just fine, Latvia."

"Actually, Mr. Russia, I was thinking of going as a dog."

"A dog? Is that so?"

"Yes. Dogs are loyal and strong, and-"

"Ah, now it makes sense. But don't forget that dogs serve their masters without fail."

Nodding Latvia swallowed. Hard. He was expecting Russia to break his neck about now, but instead he removed his hand and turned to look at Lithuania, at Poland's ex-partner. His smile was dark, sick, with promise of evil intent. Lithuania trembled violently as Russia approached, humming happily, and removing his gloves that were tossed over his shoulders.

Latvia caught them before they could hit the floor, shaking on his knees the boy watched as Estonia stepped aside to let Russia pass.

Lithuania looked ready to bolt when Russia suddenly grabbed hold of the purple scarf Lithuania had wrapped around his neck since the weather had been colder than usual and it was his turn to buy groceries for Russia. He gave a cry as Russia, laughing, dragged him down the halls of the large house until they reached Russia's office where he was shoved inside and the door was promptly slammed shut and locked.

Estonia's shaking slowed as he watched Latvia get up off the floor with the gloves in hand.

"What do you think he'll do this time?" Latvia questioned, tears dripping from the corners of his eyes. "Oh, it'll be all my fault! The sooner we go to the party the better!"

"Latvia, it isn't your fault unless you mentioned how Lithuania encouraged Poland to not invite Mr. Russia. Besides, do you really want to go through with this scam of yours? If it doesn't work Mr. Russia will be most displeased."

"I know, I know, but..." his voice trailed off as he pulled a pair of fake dog ears from seemingly out of nowhere, fixing them atop his head. "I'd rather take my chances with Mr. Germany!"

"Hang it up! It won't work, Latvia. You should just stay here, maybe things are better this way."

"No!" Latvia cried stubbornly, as he pulled out a make-up kit and begun to paint the tip of his nose black after drawing a spot over one eye. "Mr. Russia scares me too much! And I've already captured one of Mr. Germany's dogs so I'll slip in and introduce myself as his ally the second we're at his house!"

"Even if your scheme does somehow work and Germany mistakes you for one of his dogs he'll boot you out of his house the second you reveal who you are."

"If he can put up with Italy then he can put up with me!" Latvia whined, getting to work on applying some black lipstick.

"Where did you get all that make-up from?" Estonia muttered, dumbfounded. He jumped at hearing the sound of a strident thud. "Geez..."

Sitting on the floor, Lithuania trembled in the corner of the room whilst Russia went calmly through his mail, seeming much happier now that he'd taken most of his frustrations out on the weaker nation. That was when Russia came across something...rather interesting...

It was a crumpled, singed, torn, and taped together faded blue envelop that had Russia's name written across the front in smeared pink. Behind that was another envelop, which was much brighter and more attractive than the one meant for Russia. Lithuania's name was written neatly across the front in gold ink. There was a lengthy silence following this discovery, and then Russia carefully tucked the envelop into his coat pocket, prepared to dispose of it at a later time when he was alone, and then he turned to wave the battered letter in the air suddenly mirthful.

"Hey, Lithuania, never mind my being mad at you. I just found my invitation!"

"You what?!" Lithuania screeched, jumping to his feet and gawking at Russia as he beamed at the horrified brunette. "I-I mean, th-that's great...umm...I-I didn't happen to get an invite did I?"

"Hmm, I can't say that you didn't."

A hurt look, similar to that of a kicked puppy, came over Lithuania's slightly bruised face. "C-could you please excuse me for a moment?"

Russia nodded, watching in amusement as Lithuania fled his office like a beaten dog running off with its tail tucked between its legs.

Once he was alone in the hall with a phone Lithuania made a call to Poland who answered after a couple of rings. "Who's this?" Lithuania wasn't sure he liked that tone. It was the one Poland used while he was busy and annoyed with being interrupted.

"It's me, Lithuania, I was calling-"

"Gah, seriously?! You should be totally busy right now! Like me. Man, if I knew I'd be busting my butt throwing all this together in such a sort period of time I'd probably have just called a planner to do it for me."

"Listen, Poland, I think there was a mistake earlier-"

"Pfft. Yeah right. I totally haven't made any mistakes, Lithuania, at least not recently. This party has me, like, super focused! It's like I'm high off those weird pill thingies America sometimes takes to work late hours–what were those called? Oh right, caffeine pills!"

"Then why did you invite Russia instead of me?! Didn't you get what I was saying earlier?!"

"Yeah!" He scoffed, already sounding very annoyed with this conversation. "I totally got it, and as for not inviting you..." Lithuania could imagine his ex-partner shrugging in that careless manner he sometimes used. "It might've got lost in the mail. To be honest I destroyed Russia's invite in like a ton of different ways, but then I thought he'd get mad and didn't see what it could hurt to let him join in on the fun."

"It could hurt _you_!"

"Hey, like," Poland spoke balancing his phone between his head and shoulder, whilst he checked a list he had written out, "do you think it'd be okay to have a little more alcohol than I said there would be? I mean, I don't see what it could hurt."

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"I am. And now that I think about it I think I should have a teensy bit more alcohol."

"Russia might try to attack you!"

"No way!" Poland laughed, as though this idea were absurd. "I've got like a dozen neutral parties attending and if he tries anything then at least one of them will stop him. I'd think you would, yeah?"

"I-"

"I know you would. Look, man, I've gotta go. And you'd better not come looking all dorky or else I won't talk to you for the rest of the party. Ah, man! I like just realized I need to pick a costume! Quick, do you think I look better in pink or orange?!"

"Poland! There's more important-"

"I like the pink one better. Thanks, man, you're a lifesaver! Bye!"

And that cued the end of their conversation, much to Lithuania's dismay. On the bright side, at least he was supposed to show up.

_3 or so hours later..._

Estonia dressed as a librarian, Lithuania dressed up as a mouse (because Russia was very keen on having one of them be a mouse and since Lithuania hadn't yet decided on what to be he was forced to be a mouse), Latvia dressed as a dog, and Russia dressed up as a sunflower arrived a few minutes late since Russia had discovered a bound, caged dog being kept in his basement and made his subordinates release it, which resulted in a brief attack. The animal ran off as hastily as it could upon being released (after getting a few bites in as payback to its captor) and Latvia knew, without a doubt, that it was heading back to Germany's house. His plan had fallen apart before it could ever truly start. He'd sobbed during most of the ride there, but upon entering the upbeat, yet darkly decorated, environment that was Poland's party he calmed down to go mingle with some of the others.

Lithuania saw Latvia head over to speak with Sealand who had dressed as Captain Ahab. Nearby, Prussia stood dressed as a king, whilst his younger brother, Germany, appeared to be dressed as Napoleon Bonaparte. Italy wore a ridiculous vampire getup that involved him wearing a cape and fitting himself with fake fangs that dripped red from tomato sauce. His brother stood off a short way drinking from one of the provided cups, dressed as a werewolf. Japan...actually looked to be dressed exactly the same as usual...save for a small, golden crown that rested atop his head. China was dressed up as what he claimed to be the samurai king. America was dressed as some sort of explorer and England wore fine clothes of buoyant colors, obviously he was supposed to be some sort of fairytale mage or magician. France was dressed as–whoa! His outfit design was too skimpy and outrageous to be mentioned politely so we'll just skip him.

Ahem.

Moving on, Lithuania saw Poland standing near the stairs in a pink princess dress with matching flats and a silver crown resting atop his fair-hair. He was busy talking to Sweden who wore a very cheap looking cow costume. His sister was standing close behind him dressed up as he normally would, minus her usual bow. If not for the fact it was Halloween Lithuania may have wondered how Poland could get away with his costume without everyone whispering about him.

At any rate, he tried to approach Poland while simultaneously hoping Russia wasn't watching. A glance over his shoulder assured him that Russia was busy conversing with France who was being berated by England for his indecent choice of dress. America wrapped an arm around his neck, laughing, "Ah, c'mon, England! Lighten up! It's a partee!"

"Get off me!" England snapped, pushing America away. "Ugh. I need a drink."

Rubbing the back of his neck he stalked off towards a table that was loaded down with various choices of alcoholic beverages. This was quite surprising since Poland had promised there wouldn't be too much alcohol.

Glancing over to the table with snacks he found that it held two times as much as this one did. It was quite alarming at first until a fairy, which had came along with England offered him a cup of wine. She floated drunkenly as England joined her in drinking.

Meanwhile, Lithuania approached Poland as he finished his conversation with Sweden. His friend turned and lost his smile upon seeing him in his gray mouse suit with the large fake ears and fake pink tail dragging the floor. Lithuania silently hoped the whiskers he let Estonia paint onto his face didn't look too bad. The last thing he wanted was for Poland to decide he looked 'dorky' and ignore him for the rest of the night. Poland could be a jerk, but Lithuania really didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Their relationship was complicated to say the least.

"What's that supposed to be?" Poland asked after looking him up and down. "Are you a rat? Man, that's so lame!"

"I'm not a rat." he muttered defensively. "Russia made me dress as a mouse."

"Wha? You let him pick your outfit?! I could've, like, set you up as something totally awesome and you went to him for costume advice?"

"No, I really didn't have a choice. If I did then I'd have probably chosen your advice over his. Anyway, what's the deal with inviting so many nations? I thought you said you wanted to keep this small?"

"At first, yeah, but then I, like, thought that everyone should hang out today, ya know? It's a holiday and should be fun." Leaning in with a catty smile the blonde whispered, "I think tonight will be a ton of fun, don't you?"

"I'm..not sure." Lithuania responded with unease.

He really wasn't sure, but as it turned out the night would turn out to be fun with Poland using him as a dance partner on multiple occasions and half the guests getting drunk beyond belief. Many hilarious scenes ensued and thanks to Sealand accidentally falling into a young man dressed as a teddy bear everyone realized Canada was there. It astounded everyone to see he had actually showed up. Yes, it was certainly an eventful night.

Poland ended the party shortly after midnight since everyone was either drunk or high off a sugar rush, or just plain tired from all the partying. Poland watched as a very sober, yet tired Germany helped his brother leave while Italy followed going on and on about some dog he found.

Personally, Germany was too tired to give a damn about whether or not Italy kept the dog, which was really Latvia in disguise, but nobody would notice until the next morning and by then Latvia would have made himself comfortable in Italy's vacant home since he'd be off to visit Japan who'd became quite inebriated no thanks to China 'accidentally' spiking the punch bowl.

The next morning when Russia and Estonia finally got up to look around they couldn't help but to wonder, "What happened to Latvia and Lithuania?"

Whilst Latvia hid out at Italy's, Lithuania lay unconscious, sleeping peacefully in Poland's bed next to his friend who smiled as he thought of how much better next year's party would be.

**The End.**

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

**8D**

**I apologize for any oocness and hope you enjoyed this.** **Sorry if the ending was rushed, but I was running out of time to write this, plus I was really tired so...yeah...sorry. At any rate, I enjoyed writing this story, taking a short break from pairings. It's nice. Well, I hope you all have/had a fun, safe, happy Halloween!**

**Goodnight everybody!**

**x)**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**


End file.
